


She Makes It Hurt So Well

by crimson_wake



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drug Use, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rika is just terrible, Spoilers, Spoilers for Sevens route and both secret endings, This Is more extreme dubious consent then anything, Which isn't surprise but I made her worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: He can't recover from a night like this- a victim still lying in bed completely motionless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS VERY DARK AND NOT HAPPY AND I WANNA CRY AND DIE V AND SAERAN DIDNT DESERVE ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO THEM

Saeran is in his late teens when it happens the first time. He was testing his own algorithms for flaws when he was interrupted by two of the lower members of their organization. Normally he would be irritated of someone aside from their savior interrupting his work but they spoke before he had the chance to even so much as glare at the two.

"The savior would like to see you in her chambers." One speaks and the other nods, confirming his fellow brethren's claim.

"The savior wants to see me...?" He questions bemusedly. Mint eye had many plans yet to be accomplished and the savior had been extremely busy to say the least. The thought of her taking the time out of her schedule just to speak with him caused warmth to bubble within his chest.

Turning off his computer monitor, Saeran pulled his leather jacket over him as he made his way out of his room and down to the savior's chambers. When he enters the dimly lit room he sees her lighting a candle with thin robes clad to her body. He thinks nothing of it as he doesn't know any better before closing the door behind him. She turns to him with a warm smile as she approaches him. His savior takes hold of his hands within her small, dainty ones as she speaks,

"Saeran, you've done such excellent work for Mint Eye," She giggles before cupping his cheek. The boy is a mere teenager but he stands over her with his full height. He can only hope she doesn't feel threatened as he looks down to meet her gaze, "I would like to reward your hard efforts."

"Ah, Savior..." He feels the same warmth inside him begin to spread as he was being praised, "If it's more of the medicine I want you to know I don't need it. Just your praise is enough for me."

She giggles once more and shakes her head, "That's not what kind of reward I mean," She watches his brows furrow in confusion, "I'll show you. Get on my bed and lie down."

Saeran finds himself perplexed at his savior's command but he obliges nonetheless. He finds her mattresses and silk linings to be rather soft and comfortable- perfectly befitting of his savior. He watches her give him a comforting smile as she climbs on top of the bed, hovering over him. The two stare at one another before she opens her mouth to speak once more,

"Saeran..." Her voice is soft as is her expression. She glances at his pink lips before returning his gaze, "Do you know what I want to reward you with?"

He shakes his head. What could it be? A charm? A prayer directly from his savior?

"It's something very special," Her voice was almost a whisper but he paid very close attention, "Something boys around your age are very interested in. Would you like to know what it is?"

This only seemed to confused Saeran even further but he nodded eagerly nonetheless, "Please show me, Savior."

Without warning Rika presses her soft lips against his. Her hand cups his cheek, her thumb trailing circles against his porcelain complexion while the other trails down his chest. Saeran doesn't know how to react but he did not accept nor reject his savior's advances. What was happening? What was she doing? He didn't understand but if it was her then he would gladly accept whatever it was she was giving him. Rika slips her tongue past his unguarded lips, causing him to gasp lightly in surprise. Her lips curve into a smile at this as she pulls back and presses a kiss to his jaw before trailing her lips down his neck. Saeran shivers at this in response. He had never felt these kinds of sensations before and it made him feel...weird.

"Does it feel good, Saeran?" She hums into the crook of his neck.

"I," He licks his suddenly dry lips before forming a response, "I'm not sure."

Rika pulls back suddenly with a frown on her face and her eyes slightly narrowed at him. The look sent chills throughout his body before he immediately apologizes for his foolish response. She growls lowly and rolls her hips against his. Saeran gasps and jolts at the sudden sensation. She smirks slightly before repeating the action much more gently this time. The boy whimpers beneath her as she dry humps his crotch.

"Oh," She exclaims softly. He hadn't even realized he screwed his eyes shut until he opens them to find a tent in his pants pressing against her inner thigh. "Someone's excited."

He can feel his face grow hot with shame and humiliation, "Savior, I'm so sorry, I-!"

"Shhh," Rika presses her finger against his lips and just by this simple gesture alone he can feel his anxieties begin to dispel, "That's supposed to happen, Saeran. It means you're healthy."

He swallows a nervous lump in his throat and nods, "I see..."

"Do you want me to take care of it?" She smiles lovingly, slowly rolling her hips against his erection.

He gasps at the sudden friction, "T-Take care of it?" He questions, "If it's you, Savior, then I'm more then happy for whatever you do to me."

The blonde leans over him and gives the boy a quick peck on the lips, "Good choice."

Her delicate hands travel up his shirt and roam against his skin before she pulls off his jacket and then shirt over his head. Saeran felt his stomach begin to twist in knots at the unfamiliar feeling blooming within his chest and his groin. Rika kissed down his chest and abdomen before reaching the fabric of his pants. With ease and experience she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before pulling them off of his legs and tossing them to the side. She glances at him for a brief moment, licking her lips like a predatory animal about to strike, before pressing a wet kiss right above the lining of his boxer briefs. Rika slowly pulls down the material to expose his erect member. Saeran props himself up on his elbows as his anxieties return. He didn't know what was happening- a part of him told him to enjoy it while another was screaming at him to run. Conflicted with himself he simply watched as she wrapped her hand around his cock. Slowly, she begins pumping his shaft and he lets out a low moan before he bites his lip to prevent from making any strange noises.

Rika begins rhythmically pumping her hand up and down his cock as she watches his expression meticulously. His jaw hangs agape and his brows knitted together as pleasure courses through his veins. It's cute, she thinks, very cute.

"Saeran, hold my hair." She commands. He seems confused but follows her command easily and is sure to hold all of her long, blonde hair on top of her head as though it were a pigtail.

She hums delightfully in response and licks the underside of his shaft. Before he even has time to respond she takes his cock into her mouth and begins to ease his shaft down her throat. Saeran lets out a breathy moan and squeezes his eyes shut as his savior takes his appendage into her mouth. He had never, ever been touched there except for when his mother tortured him by stomping on him between his legs. But this was an entirely different feeling altogether. It was foreign and scary but it felt a little _good_. Was this the reward she was talking about? A new form of paradise? Was this just a taste of the heaven she spoke of?

His grip on her hair involuntarily tightened as she begin massaging his balls. Saeran craned his head back and continuously moaned in pleasure, feeling high in his gratifying stupor.

Saeran felt his abdomen tighten and his hips bucked into her mouth as he came. He threw his head back and let out a guttural groan as thick, hot fluid escaped his cock. Soon after he felt nails dig into his hip bones and he quickly sat up and let go of her hair as she pulled back wiping at the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. Surprisingly she didn't seem angry.

"Did you like your reward, Saeran?" She smirks, licking excess white fluid from her lips.

In a daze, he nods. His head felt strange and foggy. It was difficult to think straight. Suddenly he was pushed onto his back once more. Disrobing herself, Rika climbed on top of him and positioned her bare womanhood in front of his face.

"Lick it." She commands, spreading the folds of her dripping wet pussy with her fingers.

Utterly confused and naive, he once again obliges to her commands. Hesitantly, he presses a kiss against her inner thigh and she urges him to hurry up by grinding herself against his face. With no experience or any idea as to what she was asking, Saeran slowly dragged his tongue along her spread folds, earning a pleased sigh from her.

"Good," She encourages him, "A little higher, you'll see a small pink nub...be sure to twirl your tongue around it."

He sees exactly what she mentions and he flicks his tongue across it and she lets out a gasp. Unsure if he did it right he begins twirling his tongue around the nub that appeared to be quite sensitive to her. He licked and sucked at her clit as she dipped two fingers within herself repeatedly. Within only a matter of minutes she came against his face. Collapsing next to him on the large bed as her fingers lightly danced across his chest.

"Now that you've surrendered your body and mind to me you can forget your past pain and sorrow and forever drown in this pleasure once we all go to paradise. Do you understand, Saeran?" Rika looks at the young boy who was now becoming a man.

He nods and takes the cue to leave as he hastily puts all of his clothes back on. When he reaches back to his room he finds himself unable to work that night. He lies on top of his bed, seemingly almost everything but also nothing crossing his mind. What had happened to him? He had felt good but at the same it didn't feel right. He tried not to think about it despite how many more times she called him to her room for temporary pleasure he questioned if he even wanted in the first place.

When Saeyoung rips him away from the organization he finds he can't help but think about anything but that. He had gone through so much suffering in his life- when would it end? Would it ever?

It was stupid and impulsive, he knew, but on the night of his brother's and that woman's engagement party he confided quite bluntly in her when she might have had one too many drinks.

"She didn't ask me, you know." He says suddenly to her as they both sit on the couch watching everyone else socialize happily despite the circumstances.

"Who didn't ask you?" She questions, surprised he was even talking to her.

"That woman...Rika." Saeran states lowly as he begun to resent the woman for all she had done to him.

"Yes?" She listens intently.

"She never asked if she could..." He struggles to find the proper words, "touch me. Again and again she did without asking me."

Her eyes grow wide in shock at the realization of his words, "Saeran, did she...?"

He doesn't respond to her but regardless she doesn't panic or demand answers from him like that wretched man V or his brother would. He wonders if this woman will keep this to herself. It's unlikely but he feels...hopeful she'll keep it just between them. He doesn't expect her to, of course, how could she when she was going to marry Saeyoung?

"I see," She says after a while of sitting in silence, "I guess...this'll be our first secret then, okay?"

Saeran turns to her, surprised. He blinks several times before looking away bashfully.

"Strange woman." He mutters to her and she giggles.

He's damaged in ways that can never be fixed but maybe, just maybe, if this woman was there he might be able...to be mended.

**Author's Note:**

> Request similarly dark themed fics at Kat-writes-weird-things.tumblr.com


End file.
